Talk:The Missing Children Incident/@comment-25678357-20141113224558
Well, the 5 Missing Children Incident of course, happened in 1987, but theories have shown that Mike Schmidt (FNAF 1's Security Guard), is the murderer of the Missing 5 Children. As it says in the Wiki Page here, it stated that "the wires and beams" can be removed, thus leading to maybe Mike Schmidt being the murderer... Each of the five children (in my theory) have a personality trait, but not as in their human form previously, but how they act upon the Animatronics. Freddy Fazbear: Freddy Fazbear can be indicated actually having the gender, female since the laugh when seeing a Golden Freddy Poster is the exact same laugh but "slowed down". But, is there anything else that can show the child's personality? Indeed. The one thing that can show the personality of how "she" reacts when you have 0% POWER. Sometimes though, she will play the "Toreador Song" shorter or longer depending on if "Freddy will let you live." This is an example of a hesitating personality since it seemed "she" is pressured to kill (well, basically shove Mike Schmidt into a suit with wires and beams) you, but more evidence is more to be found. When "she" is among hunting you down, you notice she would rather hide in the dark than showing her full self, thus showing such a shy and rather depressive (possibly) personality of one of the children murderer, but why in a Freddy Fazbear Suit? Could it be she loved Freddy Fazbear the most--Was it her birthday at the day as well...? Must be a wonderful mystery. Bonnie The Rabbit: Bonnie is usually argued over the gender, but it's confirmed male. So, we have the second (or whatever order it was) murdered into a Bonnie The Rabbit Suit. Is there evidence of the child having a certain personality? Well, this is tough, but notice that Bonnie The Rabbit only "stares" into the camera only twice unlike Freddy, who stares at the camera at all times, Chica The Chicken does this rather three times (Dining Room, Kitchen, and CAM 4B) while Foxy does it once (Pirate's Cove). We could assume the male child's personality was either friendly or outgoing, but this is only just a theory... Chica The Chicken: Of course, this is the second girl who was murdered third into a Chica The Chicken Suit. As it seems, Chica The Chicken could be the most outgoing and happy female child than the others (Despite of Golden Freddy; we're getting there). Like I explained, she stares at the camera the most, despite Freddy Fazbear doing this the most. Of course, both Bonnie The Rabbit and Chica The Chicken give such evidence they create "human-like groans", but it's really hard to guess which exact one is doing it, or it could be both at the same time... Foxy The Pirate: Since the behavior of the male child after being murdered fourth, it seemed the male child is the most vengeful, but hold on, didn't the Phone Guy explain that Foxy The Pirate didn't LIKED to be watched? Maybe this male child is similar to the shy girl who seemed to haunt into Freddy Fazbear. AS my experience, watching Foxy The Pirate a lot will cause him to not really come out since Foxy The Pirate (The male child spirit) dislikes being watched as if he was something terrible. It could be explained that the male child killed controlled or possessed Foxy the Pirate Animatronic and could've been taunted by a child, thus causing the Bite of '87. The male child shows such shame as of hiding behind the curtain and hates being seen, even by the murderer (Security Guard) for that he has done something horrible he shouldn't have done... The personality of the child now is shamefulness and regret, but doesn't have the regret to murder "You". Golden Freddy: Ah yes, the Fifth Male Child murdered and then stuffed into a literate Freddy Fazbear reject Suit. But, why is the suit so limbless and unable to move? Well, it possible the child was possible stabbed in the neck or damaged critically in the neck, causing the child to be paralyzed of the body. Seeming like the child's personality at the time now, the child seems rather vengeful and wants to dearly kill you like no tomorrow, but the body is unable the move, but at lease the child ahs the ability to get through anything with the solid suit... It could be expressed the male child was like all of the other child: free-spirited and joyful. Indications Of Murder Sequence: When the murder took place, this must've happened in the EMPLOYEE ONLY ROOM, or called the "Parts & Services" Room. The murderer must've been able to lure several children and lied to "show them the Animatronics", thus having the children excited about this. Of course, the murderer (employee) shuts the door and locks it immediately with the children seeming to be feared and then the murdering took place quickly to be able tog et away without the children screaming in fear. The fifth child is stabbed in the neck or damaged in the neck critically to make him limbless while the others are forced into suits...